Obsessions
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: Dark-Fic. Third Obsessions updated. Like a Bat out of Hell... Robin's mind is wandering at a bad time. And he'll be gone before the morning comes.
1. Obsessions: Play the Game

Obsessions

_Disclaimer:_

_Take a look at me! Do I LOOK like I own these things to you? If I've explained it once, I've explained it a thousand times. Not my place to say what happens here._

_This here's a short story, it's not as long as my others, and for a change I won't include other characters in this. Only two,_

_Okay, it's about 150 miles to New York, New York, we've got a full tank of gas, half pack of cigarettes, and we're wearing shades._

_Let's hit it._

**_Obsession 1: Play the Game_**

He was in my sights. The Boy Wonder, the young beauty of the Teen Titans, he was here now and he had walked right into my trap. How delicious. A hundred thousand ideas ran through my head. When I was through with him, he'll have gone through only a fraction. I hated the Teen Titans; they had humiliated me, buried me in tons of construction beams and concrete, and then captured me when I had barely managed to escape what could have been an unsuitable tomb for someone like me.

I was perfect, and he would soon come to see that. He would soon come to learn that he is my servant. Bah! Love is no game; you cannot play with toys and say that this is love. All those other girls and boys, no, they did not understand my love. I loved this bewildered child, searching for me in the darkness. I made a noise, purposefully. Its purpose was achieved, and the boy came looking in my direction. I could feel my cheeks burn as his eyes widened. I had to maintain control. But, that face, I could barely contain my excitement. I let myself vanish from his sight, I had baited him and now the game was afoot.

I played upon a thin wire above him. He looked all about, and yet could not see me. I smiled lovingly, his courage was so admirable, and his intelligence led him to me. This was destiny, and here I would prove it. I love him, and yet, in some ways, I feel a burning hatred. I see him all ways, you see, I know all he does. His little game with the stupid alien chick and all the silly game faces he wore. He must love me! No one else may love him as I have. "Come out!" he screamed. Ah! His voice is like a dark trill in my soul.

The other women, they didn't love the dark side of his soul like I did. He had given it a silly name, Red X, but I knew it was him the moment I saw him move. I am all ways watching him, remember? I saw every little movement he made, every breath, and I saw he had a tinge of evil within him. That evil thrilled me so! Darling! Give in to that evil and stay with me forever! "Try and find me," I taunted, leaping into the air and landing on another wire a distance away. I was covered in shadows, and so was he.

"What do you know about Slade?" he demanded, his eyes searching for me in the black chamber. Oh, I knew enough to get him interested, but he would never have a chance to use it. Oh, we are so alike in this way. We are two parts of the same soul, and I want you to be one with me. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. I am so close, all too close. Soon, beloved, all I know you will know. "Answer me!"

"So impatient," I cry, "Let's play a bit more. I love Hide and Seek," he seemed to growl, what a low and appealing sound. I would make him angry as often as I could once he was mine. He whipped his head around and looked me straight in the eye. I felt paralyzed as I felt his eyes undressing me. So magnificent, this feeling. That was right; there was the other witch, the one who refused to feel. I wonder if late at night she pondered this sensation, and I wonder what she did with herself as it tingled about her body. He was so hormonal that I couldn't contain the laugh of glee as I fled into the rafters. He gave chase. This was the exciting point. The key to courtship, I had been told, was never to run too fast. But, I didn't want the game to end quite yet. "Red…" I called, as I vanished into a shadow. He stopped as he passed me and whipped around,

"What did you call me?"

"Red," I called again, longingly, "Red X. Come with me, I can make you an offer you won't refuse,"

"I know where you are," Robin said so bravely that I nearly laughed. I proceeded further into the shadow. I looked at him, and he looked for me.

"No you don't," I said, "But I can see you. You're so brilliant in that mask,"

"A mask's a mask," Robin said, "It isn't important,"

"Yes, every mask is like any other," I taunted, "So even while you are Robin, under that mask you are Red X. We're too much alike," I swallowed back my cry to him, now was not the time for that.

"Liar, don't speak like that," he turned away and I took my leave. I appeared before him briefly as he turned back, but he did not see me for long. I had all ready landed on the floor again and began to run towards the exit. Robin leapt, so bravely! And he fell before me. I merely turned to the right and into the darkness. There were winding corridors here, and I could easily play with him from within them. He was so deliciously naïve. "Where are you?"

"Do you want to see me?" I taunted, "How much of me do you want to see?" He did not seem to understand my joke as I flipped back and released my magic. His path was blocked, and so began the rat race. He would catch me in the end, but that's ultimately what I wanted. Once he caught me, I was his forever. Just another one of my obsessions.

I could never be one to hurt him, not like those others, never would I be the one to bring a mark to his gentle face. I loved him so, I love him now, and I will all ways love him, even through my hatred. I felt the breeze as I ran. Had he found me yet? I did not see him anywhere. Oh, simple Robin, have you given up on me so soon? "Come, Red!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, "Chase me!"

"How about we just forget about that," Robin answered. I whipped my head around and saw him smiling so arrogantly, so cocky. I smiled and backed away slowly. Soon, I would lose my footing and he would be all over me, and I would have him. There was a patch of dust and I pretended to lose the delicate footing I held to that ground. With a thud, I was on my back, staring up at him. He descended on me with the wrath of a demon and looked me in the eye. I smiled. "You're mine, Robin," I cried.

"I think you got the score wrong, Jinx," he said. Oh, how he said my name! I brought my hands around his neck and let my intentions out,

"Oh, my love, you are mine forever now," he seemed so shocked at this, but I continued, "I will never let you go, I love you so,"

"Let go of me," he demanded. Oh, so defiant now, but soon that would change. Gingerly I placed my hand on his chest, "Don't touch me," he could easily overpower me, I know, but he refused to. He was enjoying the sensations too much. Who was I to refuse?  
"Kiss me," I said, I tried to make my voice a husky purr. The game was not yet over. He refused me so sweetly. "Oh, you don't want that information? I could tell you where to find him, you know, and you could so easily be his most trusted servant, just like you are mine,"

"You're crazy," Robin declared. How I loathed him at this moment. I forced him to the ground and kissed him with all that pent up emotion. I did not let go of his lips, I grasped on for as long as I could, as hard as I could. He looked at me with a beautiful, abysmal expression. "What are you doing?"

"Swear you're my servant forever," I demanded. He looked at me as frightened as a kitten. I kissed his face, "Call me mistress,"

His face refused to answer. There were trails of tears running down from his eyes. He looked so delicate that I buried my head in his chest and sobbed with him. "Love me, that's all I ask of you," I told him. There was motionless silence. Timeless motions, hands touched, and lips found a way to heaven on high. There was nothing but a quiet, timid voice in my ear.

"Mistress."

**_Fin_**


	2. Obsessions: There's Me

Obsessions

_Disclaimer:_

_You don't WANT me to own these characters anymore. Admit it. Enjoy the second in my series of short, first person perspective dark romances. By your demand I write more, and by your demand will I write more._

**_Obsession 2: There's Me_**

Can you ever forgive me? I tried so hard, I did so much to save you from the pain and in the end, it all amounts to this. I have to claw at the dirt to remain sane. How could it all lead up to this? The answer! Of course, it's so simple. This is all his fault. He must have planned it. He's always been out to hurt me. That's why he seduced you, you know, because he knew I would fall in love with you the moment I saw your face. I want to kiss your brow now, but that wouldn't be right.

Why does right matter anymore, after what he's done to me. Don't you remember? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop, don't stare at me. This is his fault, not mine. Stare at him. He was always the boss, it's always his decisions, his ideas and his theories that everyone wanted to follow. Not mine. I wanted to be the one with a good idea, the one to receive that rare smile when I came up with an exceptionally good plan. Instead, you looked at me with disdain because I was always at the back.

I was always the grass in the food chain of the Teen Titans. Fits me, really, it's like you're judging me on my skin color. I'm green, and it's not easy being green. You stick out in a crowd. I stuck out next to him. Mr. Handsome, the debonair leader of our group. I followed him with the loyalty the rest of you gave him, but I never believed in him. I would say I would, of course, but only because if I did I thought maybe you wouldn't scold me or shoot down my jokes.

I just wanted to impress you, Raven! Why is it he was the one that had you? He never deserved you. He was always after the easy girls like Starfire. I swear, half the time she lets me see up her miniskirt on purpose. She was trying to distract me from you, but I wouldn't stray. Not ever. Nothing can stop me from loving you. That smell, what is it? How long has it been since then? A week? Not even. A day or two. Oh, your eyes are so dangerous, Raven. I wanted to tell you I love you. That's why I'm here. No one's around, I can finally prove it to you.

I know, I'm not the one you want. I could never transform into that one bird for you, though I wanted to oh so much. If I could, I would have in a flash. I would become a hero like him for you, and I tried to be cool and smart and prepared, and thought you'd like me then. But no, everything I tried just made you ignore me more. Why did you ignore me?

He made you cry, don't you remember? Let me cry for you, instead. That way you can ignore the pain. He must cause you pain. I saw him just a while ago. He told me he had come to say goodbye. The scum, saying goodbye so soon. He wanted to stay with Starfire, because she was the light and the life of the group, but he never appreciated what you could have offered him.

Your body's so soft, and yet tough. The feel of your cool form is exhilarating. I never had such a thrill before in my life. I wonder what he would have said if he had gotten my letter instead of you. I wanted to talk to him about you, you know, and stop him from hurting you. You always tried so hard to tell him but still he turned to Starfire instead. She was here too. Finally, she's paying for all the times she's hurt you. She cried, cried for all the crimes she had committed to you. You should have laughed. So I laugh for you. That's better isn't it.

I'm always here for you, Raven, you just needed to call for me and I would follow right behind you. You never did, though. You just left me behind because I was too young to understand. Now, Raven, teach me what you wanted me to understand. My body yearns for it. I don't even know what that means, and yet it's just the word I need. This is a yearning, and it's something I need now. You're so cold, Raven. That's why I love you.

Why didn't you say something, Raven. That could have stopped all this. It was perfect, oh so perfect, until he deceived you. Of course you knew that letter was for him, not for you. The others don't. They can't find the letter, I have it with me still.

"Meet me at the Graveyard at midnight. We need to talk," was all I wrote. Perhaps I should have written it expressly to him, or put it under his door, but I didn't. He forced me to leave it where anyone could see. And it had to be you. He arranged it so perfectly. No one else could be as insidious. I hate him the more I think about it. What did I want to talk to him about? Don't you remember, Raven. Let me tell you.

You once painted him a beautiful picture. I remember how much art was important to you. Your works were always precious to me. The effort you put into them made them more precious than any gold. However, did he ever see why you painted for him. Your picture had two birds, a black bird and a red breasted bird nuzzling together in the cold of winter. I could see what you meant. I was so jealous. It should have been me who had earned that, and not him. He deserted you whenever you needed him. Why did you need him?

I was angry, Raven. I still am. But now I'm angry at him for entirely different reasons. His trickery lead to all this. I spent all day preparing for it. I picked the place and worked hard. It took so much effort, you know, and in the end it all worked against me, it was all for naught. "Raven, I'm so sorry I couldn't defend you," I whisper aloud. No one can hear me. "Let me kiss you," and I do, "Thanks." Your lips are so frigid, Raven, but that's just like you.

It was midnight, and the moon was blotted out by dark clouds. They case a shadow over that graveyard that night. Every shadow grew in size, and I watched them grow as night settled in, and I sat there waiting for the hour to come. I was so eager that I couldn't tear myself away from waiting and watching, but for one second. It was as though I blinked and a new shadow took over the monolithic field in which I was hidden. I'm somewhat glad you didn't see me. I'm not sure how I would have gotten away from him. I can imagine you now as a fallen angel among those graces. You would look around for some elusive figure and see nothing. And then you saw my work. The grave that was dug and empty. A mahogany chest lay open beneath there, hard and strong. Nothing would break it. You looked down there, wondering what it was and why it had been put there. I wonder if you thought there was a zombie there.

I was there. Look behind, there's me.

When you stood over that grave, you didn't sense anything because there wasn't a threat. But you shouldn't have thought that. You should have turned around and saw that I was there, standing by. It was such a thrill, hearing you in that graveyard. I didn't know until it was too late, but still there are nights I think I wouldn't have given up anything in the world for that sound.

You screamed as my hands pressed against your warm back. I pushed forward, and you began to descend into the bottom of that pit. Your voice raised an octave and it was a sound that had my blood rushing. It was almost, and I'm almost a bit embarrassed to say it, erotic. And call it sick, but the sound of your neck cracking, even in that depth, was a sound that inspired a sense of passion in me.

You're looking at me like that again. You know what it does to me. Even if it's forbidden, even if it's crude and insane, I don't care. I was always there for you in life, I think I deserve it. Let me love you tonight, Raven.

That's all I ask of you for now.

I'll be there...just look behind... there's me.

**_Fin_**


	3. Obsessions: Bat out of Hell

Obsessions

_Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Meat Loaf. Don't WANT to own Meat Loaf, for that matter. The song is from the album Bat Out Of Hell, and its over 9 minutes in length. No flying animalia were harmed in the making of this fiction._

_... Too badly._

_This is also the first Obsessions not written as one, but came out to be a kindred spirit. So it's included. Count the differences!_

**_Obsessions 3: Bat Out Of Hell_**

_Then, like a sinner before the gates of Heaven I'll come crawling on back to you..._

It was another summer night.

The bike began to purr to Robin's pleasure, and he positioned his helmet on carefully. "Hey little Johnny, what you rebelling against?" he fancied her asking him. He looked towards the street ahead, the light of the R-Cycle casting upon the dark pavement in front of him. He fancied himself looking to her and saying, "I don't know. What you got?"

Something was getting him restless. He had to feel the wind brushing past him. He revved the engine, and took off, riding off into the night. He didn't know where to turn, so he took the paths he knew so well so he could let his mind wander as the engine gave him a calming companion. He turned about the dangerous curbs with the greatest of ease, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was thinking about someone else.

They had met that night, long after the others had gone to bed. Something had roused him from his sleep and when he came to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink, she had been there. And they talked. There was always an earnestness to their talks. Nothing hidden behind false emotions. Just the two of them, naked.

And it had gone that way, so close to her that he had forgotten his duties and she, in a fright, ran to the her room without a second word. He cursed his actions. Turning to bed, he found himself unable to stay still. Despite the lingering drowsiness, he had stirred himself awake. It was almost dawn, he wagered. There was a tinge of light on the horizon, but the skies were still as dark as his home.

Gotham. His home, despite having never settled roots anywhere. There was something there that tied him there. He didn't know why he told Slade that he had a father -- his father had long since been dead -- but there were times he knew, in his heart of hearts, that no matter what came between the two of them, the Batman was his father in every way but genetics.

He would do anything for him. Anything at all.

The night was hot, and the streets were warm to the touch. His break from school and his time with the Titans were just a summer camp to him. When the heat had passed, he would be back in loathsome Gotham, fighting to give it a chance to shine like Jump City. Fighting as hard as he could, so hard that he was afraid sometimes that he would weave right when he should have ducked left and find himself bleeding from the gut. Maybe that was behind his preoccupation with James Dean. 

"Live Fast, Die Young." Robin grimaced, "Leave a good looking corpse." 

He didn't want to go back to Gotham, not yet. He took a sudden turn, escaping barely the roads that led to home. He didn't know where to turn. So he didn't turn, he just kept going down this street, wondering where it would lead him vaguely. The street was unfamiliar in the dusty dark before dawn. The stars were cold and dark in the sky, as the faint light from the horizon reached to calm their raging heat.

He wouldn't have that. He was young, he was on his motorcycle, and he wouldn't stop for anyone. Not tonight, at least. His mind turned to her again, not sure what to think. She was surprised, frightened by the attention he was suddenly showing to her. He wasn't really sure how to express his emotions. If his guardian had failed in anything, it was teaching him how to control the impulses his body felt. So when his lips traced hers gently, he didn't know how to quell the sudden surge of hunger he felt.

Was she afraid of him now? He didn't know. But all he knew was that she had run from him then, and he couldn't face her without the gentle masks of nighttime keeping their faces secret from one another. He cursed again, a bump in the road shaking him from his thoughts. The road ended. The curb was coming up fast. His mind panicked. There was nothing for it but to turn on instinct, and instinct swerved, bringing the bike across the corner effortlessly.

He was shaken, and his mind kept repeating the mantra of "Oh God, Oh God!" He didn't want to die, no, not yet. No matter how fast he went, he wanted to live. He stopped the bike, hanging by the handle as his feet shook.

"God, no," Robin said, breathing heavily. "I don't want to die. Not yet." His mind spun wildly as he sat down on the grass for a brief moment. What was he to do? God help him, his mind screamed, I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't!

And he had almost died! What awaited him, so young and so brief a being, a fair and good prince, had his time come too soon? She infiltrated his thoughts. It was infernal, catching his every single thought with a new concern. If he left her there, would he be damned for his cowardice? Would anyone let him live it down?

But if he stayed. That scared him too, would he be cursed for being there. What if she scorned him for this. His thoughts ran quickly, so quick that not a word registered in his mind, only ideas and notions. It was with this wordless thought that he planned his next course of action. He walked around, shaking out the fear from him. In his line of work, he had to be prepared for all eventualities. He got on his bike, starting the engine with his unsteady hands, and kicked off again to the road. In the dark summer night, he let the warm wind guide him. The only thing he knew is that if he had to be damned, he wanted to be damned for her.

"What am I rebelling against?" Robin thought idly, as the next turn came up.

In all his life nothing else had been as pure and right as she had been. Not pure in the sense of white, but pure in the sense of untainted. There was something about her that he had never seen before in anyone else. Anywhere. It was the only thing that was pure in his life. Whatever she did, he knew there would be something pure.

The light of dawn now fully crept about the horizon, shining on the street as he ran towards it. What had stopped him, he wondered, as he turned towards the final stretch of street. The wind cut him deeply as the light cut his eye. Was it his tiredness? Was it his fear? Or was it the thought of her forever haunting his mind that brought him to this final stretch. Two paths, one to the tower, his friends and her, and the other, to Gotham, where his family lay. As he approached, he choked. He closed his eyes, thinking, and decided. He turned.

Then it happened. He was a second too late, and his speeding bike twisted and turned towards the light, and the rage of the fire caught his nose.

It scared him -- not the pain, but the lack therein. What was it that stopped him from making that turn. What had sabotaged his flight from his own personal Hell? Feeling like James Dean, all alone and cold in the wreck of his own crash. The sun gave him no comfort, as it rose triumphantly from the confines of the night. It reached for the zenith, greater in size than a million titans. It mocked him, showing him what he was given and taking away the feeling entirely.

He wanted to feel his legs. He desperately wanted to feel his legs.

In the distance, he could hear something tolling. Was it a church bell? Was it tolling for him? He struggled to move, but if he did, his body gave no indication. Even breathing was distant to him now. The only thing he felt was the still beating of his heart in his breast. It beat harder and harder against his chest, threatening to burst free.

He did not know what to do but let it take its flight.

Like a bat out of Hell.

_Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone before the morning comes..._

fin


End file.
